


Vacation

by levicopter



Category: StarCraft
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LOTV spoilers, post LOTV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levicopter/pseuds/levicopter
Summary: Arcturus reached his old, wrinkled hand up to Jim's cheek, caressing it softly. „Ah... Good morning, my faithful subject.“





	Vacation

Two months have passed since the End War. There was still a lot of work to be done for the races of Koprulu, be it rebuilding cities, or forces.

Some even had to rebuild words, and enjoyed nice company while doing so.

It was already early morning in Tarsonis when Jim woke up, but let his weary eyes still rest. He stretched and reached over to gently pull the friend and lover whom he shared the bed with over to his side. He frownd while feeling the rougher skin under his arms, but brushed it off. His lover's smell was more than enough to satisfy him and grant him more rest.

Jim could feel shifting and turning from his cuddle partner's side and smiled.

He opened his eyes and wanted to greet his beloved when he realized who was laying beside him, smiling lovingly in his direction.

It was no other than Arcturus Mengsk.

Jim was speechless. He tried to force something out of his throat but all that came out was an expression of disgust.

Arcturus reached his old, wrinkled hand up to Jim's cheek, caressing it softly. „Ah... Good morning, my faithful subject.“

Jim took his hand away from his face and held to it. „Sarah, really?? Out of literally anyone, you could turn into??“

Arcturus, or Sarah who took his appearance, grinned playfully. „But look how awake you are, Jim. Maybe you'd want me to repeat what happened last night with this form–„

Jim got up and started dressig up.

„No!“ He yelled at her, to which she responded with a heartily laughter as she transformed back and got up from bed to greet him properly.

The room was a mess. It was the first time after an eternity that they got intimate and he wasn't sure how to think about it. Sarah, reading his thoughts, just came up to him and pressed her bare body to his back.

„Don't think about it. I'm Sarah.“

Jim looked at her tiny, yet strong and powerful hands, and then looked over his shoulder to get a look at her. „Yeah. Sarah, the last xel'naga.“

She frowned but continued embracing him. She just wanted to be treated like a human, but it was still new for him. His girlfriend was the equivalent of a Goddess, after being a zerg hybrid. She could create things out of thin air, breathe life into death lands, just like she did on Tarsonis. And she acted like it's not a big deal.

He could feel her shake her head. „You think too much.“ she mumbled. „... and too loud.“ She added before he could protest. He just chuckled and turned around to face her.

With a small kiss on her forehead, he got her hands off him and regarded her face and body for a moment, his smirk and thoughts betraying him.

„Once a pig, always a pig, huh?“

„Aw, come on, I thought you ain't calling me a pig again just for imagining making _love_ to you. Besides, I'm sure your mind isn't less filthy, darling.“

She just grinned at him and kissed his chin, she then walked around the room to look for her clothes.

Once they got dressed and ate properly, they walked outside the small house they occupied for the night.

Tarsonis looked like a completely different planet now. No desert, no creep. Instead, the planet was blooming with life.

Jim whislted and turned to Sarah. „Now, I guess after making sure this floating rock looks sorta well... you could use some rest.“

„I know you'd prefer us to stay in bed, preferably naked, all day long, but I still need to look out for other planets. It's kind of time I bring some life into the sector... don't you think?“

He listened to her and smiled. He took her strong hands and caressed them with his thumbs.

„You know me better than anyone else, but what I meant was some sort of vacation for you. How about we enjoy the worlds you re-create, instead of moving from one to the other.“

Sarah knew what he meant. He didn't care that much for the planets, but since they left their old lives, they didn't spend as much time actually being together as they should, as she was either busy, or exhausted with her new role. She kissed him softly and a smile formed on her wide lips.

„Sounds like a plan.“

 


End file.
